


Forced Apart

by Idreamofhazel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamofhazel/pseuds/Idreamofhazel
Summary: Being in a long distance relationship with someone in another country during a pandemic sucks. I wrote this to help me process my feelings about having to cancel a trip to see them, knowing that there’s no certain timeline for this situation to end. I guess one positive is that angst lovers will get some content ;)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forced Apart

You stood alone in the quiet motel room, staring at your phone sitting atop the stained, wooden table. You were going to have to make the call. The situation outside was getting worse. People had been attacked walking to the corner store. Monsters were killing out in the open. **  
**

Sam was back home, in Kansas, and you… you had taken a job in California. You’d always wanted to see the west coast. But things went to shit a couple days later. Now, the oceans, beaches, and sunsets were meaningless compared to looking into Sam’s eyes and being able to touch his face. 

You picked up your phone after staring at it for five minutes. You swiped up to unlock the screen and found Sam’s name in your recent calls. It rang only once before he picked up. 

“Hey, you ok? Where are you?” he rattled off, sounding out of breath as if he ran to answer his phone in time. 

“Hey,” you smiled, hoping he could hear it through the phone. “It’s so good to hear your voice. I’m still here in California, holed up in a motel for now. Starting to get a little stir crazy.”

“Are you safe?”

“As safe as I can be. How’s the situation back home?”

“Getting worse, I’m afraid.” There was a somber pause, then Sam continued. “Dean and I go out and hunt as much as we can but… it’s overwhelming. I’m not sure how much we’re helping.” 

“I’m sure you guys are kicking ass like always.”

“Are you trying to come home?” Sam asked. 

You took a deep breath. “That’s why I called actually. Sam, I- I don’t think it’s safe for me to be out in the open for a long stretch of time. Maybe I can travel little by little but…”

“I know.” Sam spoke softly, defeated. There was silence, then sniffling sounds. “It’s probably safer if you stay put.” 

“I don’t want you coming after me either. Stay in Kansas until this blows over,” you said, knowing in your gut this wasn’t a “blow over” situation. 

“I’m working on finding some spells to maybe give us an advantage, maybe take out lots of monsters at once.”

“I know you’ll find something.” Tears began to well up in your eyes. You wiped them away. “You think Chuck is behind this?”

“I’m almost certain. Dean’s working on that, too. This bunker has a lot of resources we haven’t explored. I’m sure there’s something.”

“Right. You guys will find answers in no time. We won’t be apart forever. It’s only been, what? Two weeks?” Even though the words were positive, your heart broke as you said them. 

“Right, it’s temporary,” Sam said, his voice cracking. “But call me every day, so I know you’re ok

“Of course. Maybe I can try to make my way back east, little by little.”

“If we get ahold of Cas, I’ll have him get you, first thing.”

You had forgotten that Sam said they couldn’t locate any angels. Your best guess was that they were locked in heaven, the worst guess was that they were gone. 

You wiped away more tears but now there were more than you could keep up with. “God I feel so stupid for taking this case.”

“I feel stupid for not going with you,” Sam said somberly. 

“I miss you so much.” You thought of his arms around you tight, warm and safe. His head laying on your naked chest in bed. Your laughter at his bad jokes. All the things you would miss out on for an indefinite amount of time. 

“I know,” he said weakly, overwhelmed with emotion, “I miss you too.”

Tears now flowed down your cheeks as you wondered how long it would be until you saw him again. Days? Weeks? Months? What if something happened to one of you while you were apart? 

You sat up straight and wiped away your tears with the back of your hand. You couldn’t afford to waste time dwelling on the worst possibilities. Both he and you had work to do. 

“You get back to work, ok?” you said with a stuffy nose. “And I’ll call you again tonight before I go to bed. I’m going to see if I can work out a travel route, even if I can only go a couple hours a day.”

“No, y/n… stay inside unless you absolutely have to go out. We don’t know the exact situation yet, and we’ve already gotten word of several hunters being overwhelmed and killed. Let me see if I can get word on places that may have been less affected, and maybe you can travel that way. Or I can give you spells to use. But don’t go anywhere yet. I can’t lo-” Sam was cut off by his own despair. “Just stay safe, please. It’s better that you don’t come here yet.”

You knew he was right but you hated to say it. Still, you agreed for Sam’s sake. “Okay, I’ll wait.” 

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you, too, Sam.”

“Call me tonight.”

“I will.”

“Okay, and call me if anything changes.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

With the click of Sam hanging up, you let the phone fall onto the table and your head drop into your hands. You began to cry. 

With no clear end to this separation, it was easy to fall into hopelessness. 

You gave yourself a few more seconds of grief before you stood up, wiped your eyes and nose with a nearby shirt, and then opened your computer. You got to work on mapping a way back home. You would stay put for a few more days, like Sam had asked, but you couldn’t do so indefinitely. You had to find a way back to him.


End file.
